


Sprung

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (02/09/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I actually wrote a scene with sex and there is a rude word too!  
  
(1) Just a little story quickly written to commemorate today. So sorry un-beta'd but written with love. (2) The All Blacks won the series mentioned in this story 2-1, mainly in part to a brilliant last minute try by Ralph Wright, great, great, great, great grandson of legendary All Black Terry Wright :). (3) I know it's a crap title. Just couldn't think of anything that wouldn't give the story away. Any suggestions welcomed.   


* * *

Walk seven paces to the edge of the clearing. Stop. Look out at the horizon. Sigh. Walk seven paces back to the equipment. Check that said equipment is still as ready as it was eleven seconds ago. Sigh. Walk seven paces to the edge of the clearing.

As Malcolm Reed watched his lover carry out his pacing he mentally counted to ten. //SIX I must not forget I love him, SEVEN I must not forget I love him, EIGHT I must not forget I love him, NINE I must not forg...// "Trip, will you just settle down. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Trip slunk back to the equipment and the irritated Malcolm. "The shuttlepod's only got another 15 minutes before we are going to be stuck here."

"The magnetic storms may have picked up a bit earlier than expected. It only for a day and we are well prepared" Malcolm tried to reason.

Trip pouted like a petulant child "I know that. I just don't want to spend a day down here doing nothing. It's a waste of time."

"It not like we've got nothing to do here Trip, we can start run testing on the minerals we've found. The weather's temperate, we could even just relax or going swimming if we wanted."

Trip resumed his pacing "I know all that TOO Malcolm. But I don't want to be down here. I want to be up on Enterprise and its just damn poor planning that's got us stuck down here".

"Fine!" Malcolm picked up couple of the bags and moved them to a sheltered spot. "YOU can carry on like a spoilt brat if you want, I'm going to behave like the Starfleet Officer that I am and start setting up camp."

Reed and Tucker ignored each other for the next hour, one busy setting up a camping area, the other continuing his search for the shuttlepod that wasn't coming. The cold silence was broken by the beep of a communicator "En...rise to...ander...ucker...in".

Tucker glared at Reed as he opened the communicator and responded. "Tucker here Sir."

Archer's voice came through the communicator broken with static. "I g...you've already fig...d that...stuck down...Storm flare.....No warning....Clearing...29 hours.

Trip sighed silently to himself "We're fine down here Cap'n, well prepared and all." He glanced quickly over to Reed. Satisfied that Malcolm wasn't paying attention he turned back to the communicator "Cap'n" he half whispered "could you do us a favour? Tell Chef that we'll have to cancel our plans for tonight."

The Captain's surprise voice responded loud and clear momentarily unhampered by static "Chef?....Um confirmed then, I'll relay your message to Chef cancelling your umm plans. Archer out".

Tucker closed the communicator and walked over to Reed. "I don't know if you heard but we're definitely stuck down here for the next day or so. We'll finish setting up the camp then perhaps we can go check out that hot spring down the path." Malcolm didn't turn to face Trip as he responded "I'm fine here Sir. You may if you wish go check out the spring. I shall have the camp and dinner ready upon your return. Sir."

"Mal look I'm sorry about before. I know I was acting childish but I just really want to get back to Enterprise" Trip apologised laying a comforting hand on the back of Malcolm's back.

"You made yourself perfectly clear about your wishes Commander." Malcolm replied curtly shrugging away from the hand. "And if you could please refrain from so 'familiar' in the future."

Trip whipped his hand back as if it'd been burnt "Mal...I'm said sorry, but don't you think your overreacting a bit. You don't need to turn all proper and military on me. "

Reed turned sharply on Tucker "How dare you. You, think I'm overreacting. How long Commander?" he shouted "How long have you been making a fool out of me?"

"How long what Malcolm? What the hell are you talking about"

Malcolm just looked at Trip with a sneer of disbelief "You and Chef, Commander. Now once again how BLOODY long."

Trip looked at Malcolm in surprise. "You heard me? What I said to the Captain?"

"Yes Commander I heard you. It appears I may be stupid but at least I am not deaf. Now will you quit stalling and answer my question. How long have you and Chef been.....?" Malcolm trailed off unable to voice his fears.

Trip slumped realising he'd been caught out. "Just the last week or so. I didn't want you to know. I tried really hard to keep it at secret and all. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry" Malcolm choked out tears filling his eyes. "God it explains so much, the way you've been the last week, the way you were back then. I thought you were busy, maybe had a lot of work to catch up on. But no you were just anxious to get back to your lover."

"My lover?" Trip stared at Malcolm like he had sprouted Andorian antennae. "What bloody lover? I don't have any bloo...OH YOU MORON. You stupid, sweet, thick-headed lover of mine." Trip stopped and took a cleansing breath. "What day is it tomorrow Malcolm?

Reed looked at Tucker suspiciously, surprised at the turn in the conversation. "Tomorrow? Its Monday. What has that got to with anything?"

Tucker shook his head in astonishment at Reed bewilderment "And what is so special about Monday?"

Malcolm racked his brain trying to remember anything significant about Mondays "Umm don't you usually a hold an Engineering meeting in the afternoon. And there is sometimes a poker tournament in the mess hall."

Trip bit his lip fighting hard not to laugh "What's the date then Malcolm. The date tomorrow?"

Malcolm had to think back to work out the date. He had always found it confusing without the change in seasons to keep track of the days and months as they passed. Maddy had sent him vid of the Lions latest test series against the All Blacks. Now he knew that was being played in New Zealand, so it'd be their winter, which was July/August, and the vid was a couple weeks old so that made it probably late August. And hadn't Ensign Mathews given him an early 'pinch and punch' for today, so that it meant it was probably the 1st of September which meant tomorrow was..."Oh".

"Yes 'oh' you stupid bloody fool" Trip soften his words by drawing Malcolm into a hug. "Chef and I were planning a special surprise dinner for you, that's all."

"Oh Trip I'm so sorry I never meant to spoil your surprise. Its just when I heard you speaking to the captain...It all seemed to make sense, the way you've been sneaking around, how you couldn't wait to get off this planet. Away from me."

Trip halted Malcolm with a gentle kiss, then another and another. He didn't want to go into this right now, not on this damn planet. "Sssh its OK Mal just a silly misunderstanding, nothing to be worry, nothing to be sorry about."

Malcolm snorted in disbelief "I, at the drop of a hat I might add, accuse you of cheating and you don't think there its anything to worry about. Right!"

Trip folded his arms across his chest and changed his mind, maybe there was no time like the present. "So why did you leap to such an wild conclusion then Mal? Why were you so ready to judge me based on flimsy evidence?"

Malcolm worried his lower lip, he wasn't in all honesty sure himself. "Maybe its...probably because..." he hesitated for a moment and in that moment he understood. He knew exactly why he had so readily believed Trip was cheating on him. "Maybe because I'm just waiting for the time when you really do cheat on me. When you finally come to your senses and stop wasting your time with me."

Trip shook his head, he heart breaking a little at Malcolm's low self- esteem. "Mal, Mal, Mal, what's it gonna take for you to realise that I came to my senses a long time ago and when I did I found you. And I am never wasting my time with you, even when we spend it arguing about whether I love you. Just believe me I love you Malcolm Reed."

Malcolm pulled Trip into a fierce hug "I'm so sorry Trip, sorry I doubted you, sorry I doubted us. Its like a dream, you know, a beautiful, wonderful dream and I keep expecting to wake up and its all gone."

"Well how about you let this be my first birthday present to you this year." Trip got down on his knees in front of Malcolm and held his hands. Looking Malcolm in the eyes he pledged "I, Charles Tucker the third, do solemnly vow that whenever you, Malcolm Reed the first, wake from your dream I'll ALWAYS be right there besides you.

Malcolm sunk down to knees too. Keeping eye contact with Trip he took a deep breath and began his own pledge "I, Malcolm Reed the first, do solemnly vow that if I ever doubt our love I will seek the arms of you, Charles Tucker the third, until my self-doubts dissolved." Malcolm sealed his vow with a deep kiss.

Trip finally drew back and smiled at Malcolm "Now how about we finish fixing up this camp and go check out that hot spring".

* * *

Malcolm and Trip had, in deference to their rumbling stomachs, waited till after dinner before making the short trek to the hot springs located near their camp site. They were now enjoying the combination of the hot, steamy waters and the cool night air. Trip was leaning back against a slight slope with Malcolm nestled in his arms. He shifted slightly entangling his feet with Malcolm's. "Mmm" he sighed. "I'm glad I'm not having an affair after all."

Malcolm burrowed in closer resting his head on Trip's shoulder. "Any reason in particular or is it just the general fact that not only could I kill in you fifty different ways but that being the chief security officer I could also easily get away with it."

Trip snorted in response to Malcolm's pithy comment "Well there is that, but I was thinking more along the lines that I don't think there is anyone who fits me better."

"Mmm" Malcolm replied starting to nibble along Trip's collarbone. "We fit each other. And there is no room for anyone to get in between. I love you Trip Tucker. Thank you for loving me back"

"Easiest job in the world Malcolm, easiest job." Trip pulled Malcolm up for a kiss then, with a devilish gleam in his eye pushed him under the water.

Malcolm came up spluttering and with a look that made Trip question any future conjugal rights. Reed stalked his prey around the small hot spring. The glint in his eyes never dimmed and Trip was starting to get worried "Look Mal, I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood, you know trying to have some fun."

Malcolm did not answer merely continuing his stalking as they circled the hot spring. Trip was about give in when Malcolm stumbled as his foot seemed to catch on something. Trip reacted instinctively reaching out to steady Malcolm before he fell. Which was his first and last mistake. Malcolm recovered remarkably quickly, hooked Trip's legs out from him under and dunked him with glee. Trip came to the surface to the sight of Malcolm performing a peculiar victory dance. The sight of the normally reserved Englishman dancing like an drunken monkey set Trip laughing. Malcolm soon joined him and the men fell into each other's arms gasping for breath.

Abruptly their merriment turned to passion. Malcolm grasped Trip in a bruising embrace, his fingers digging into his back, his legs fighting for purchase on Trip's body. Their tongues fought for domination and territory as hands roamed each other's bodies. They paused for a breath in a desperate attempt to calm their racing hearts. Malcolm kissed his way up to Trip's ear and whispered a personal entreaty "Inside me Trip, I need you inside me."

Tucker scanned their surrounds, his engineer's brain working over time to come up with a solution for this logistical problem. He remembered suddenly the slope he had been leaning on just a short while ago. He directed Malcolm to it and leaned him back. The angle and height of the slope meant that Trip could look his lover in the eyes as they made love.

Malcolm gripped a couple of shrubs for balance as Trip placed his right leg up on a small rocky outcropping and his left leg over Trip's shoulder. He shuddered as he felt two long fingers entering and stretching him, their motion sending delightful little spurts of hot water into his channel. After only a short time Malcolm leaned up and suckled Trip's bottom lip. "I'm ready love, please I need you."

Trip rested his forehead on Malcolm's and took a deep breath to steady himself. Tenderly caressed Malcolm cheek with his left hand he positioned himself at Malcolm's entrance, never breaking eye contact. He entered Malcolm in one steady stroke, gasping with the sheer pleasure. Trip fought for air for a brief moment. He felt overwhelmed by the sensation. He was surrounded by hot sweltering water on the outside. Inside of Malcolm the heat was just as searing but dry and clinging and oh so welcoming. Trip recovered his breath and started to move. He tried to maintain a steady, slow pace but the dizzy heat broke his self-control and he soon found himself pounding into Malcolm's willing body. He cried out "love, love, love" with a breaking voice in a frantic attempt to make up for the savageness of his lovemaking.

Malcolm pulled him down for a fierce teeth-clashing kiss. Malcolm body was driving up in counterpoint to Trip's strokes. Malcolm nearly ripped out as a bush as fought to meet Trip's punishing thrusts. All to soon he felt himself going over the edge. Malcolm leaned up one last time and bit in to the conjunction between Trip's shoulder and neck. Malcolm saw stars and Trip's beautiful blue eyes as he came and then darkness claimed him.

He came to as Trip gently stroked his back and whispered over and over again "I'm sorry Malcolm, never gonna hurt you again. I'm so sorry Malcolm, never gonna hurt you again."

Malcolm silenced Trip's lament with a soft, slow kiss. "If you don't stop apologising for giving me the best loving of my life, then I really am going to have start working my way through those fifty ways to kill you." Malcolm's gentle tone mollified any of the harshness of his words.

Trip shuddered refusing to be absolved of any wrong doing "I hurt you, Mal. I fucked you, I didn't make love to you.'

Malcolm sighed and muttered under his breath about pigheaded engineers. "Who came first Trip, hmm? Who came so bloody hard they passed out for the first time in their life? So stop bloody apologising and start bloody kissing and see if we can't get a little more action out of this hot spring.

* * *

Malcolm and Trip had finally foregone the delights of the hot spring, quickly dressed and returned to the camp. They were now snuggled together under the stars drifting slowly off to sleep.

"Trip?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"Trip, what do you reckon the time is?"

"Um I'm not really sure. "

"Do you think its after midnight though?"

"Well we were up at the hot springs quite awhile. So yeah probably. Why?"

"So that means today is now tomorrow doesn't it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Trip saw the light a second before he saw Malcolm swooping down for a searing kiss.

"So can I open my present then?"

"I told you Mal its on Enterprise. You'll get it along with your dinner."

Uh uh. I wasn't talking about THAT present. I was talking about this one." Malcolm swooped in for another kiss then started to pull up Trip's shirt.

"Umm Malcolm what are you doing?"

"Ssh don't disturb me I'm unwrapping my present. Now where was I, ooh that's right..." Malcolm began to sing loudly and off key "Happy Birthday to Me"—the shirt went flying.

"Happy Birthday to Me"—Malcolm started to kiss his way down Trip's body, taking special note of a couple of fresh love bites from earlier this evening.

"Happy Birthday dear ME-EE-EE." Malcolm had worked his way down to Trip's blue boxers. He marked the outline the boxers with tiny little pecks.

"Happy Birthday to me"—Trip's boxers went the way of his shirt.

Malcolm rocked back on his heels surveying his beautiful present laid out before him. "Oooooh lookie, a big, juicy candle all for me. I better blow it and make a wish."

"Oh shit, oh shit...MALCOLM!"

* * *

Once again Malcolm and Trip lay snuggled in each other's arms. "So Malcolm did your wish come true?"

Malcolm reached up for a quick kiss before nuzzling back against Trip's chest. "Yeah it did. From the very first day I met you."


End file.
